


Talks

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader as per Request, Reader-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Two unexpected revelations in one night. What could go wrong?





	Talks

You were in denial at first, finding the possibility of being pregnant ridiculous. Then you were nervous the more you thought about it, as you could've sworn that the two of you were careful. 

Taking at least 3 different tests, the pit of dread that had been in your stomach grew exponentially once you saw that all 3 tests had read the same result:  _positive_. 

You felt like you were going to throw up (both from nervousness and from the usual symptoms of pregnancy. Funnily enough, your first real symptoms were the sudden sensitivity to any smells, which was not great, considering you took the subway in Insomnia to get to work and that of course, had to come with an array of smells). How were you going to tell Noctis about this? He was already preoccupied with so many duties and expectations that came with being the crown prince, and if word got out that he’d gotten you pregnant? The media would have a field day.

So you had to be really careful about who you told this news.

* * *

Noctis did not take the news of his current arrangement too well. Despite how much he cared for Luna, seeing as he knew her since they were kids, he didn’t have any romantic feelings for her as he did for you. 

He could tell his father wasn’t exactly fond of the idea either, as the King had met you before and believed that you were a nice girl. But Niflheim had Lucis in a corner, and it was that or they’d come to take the city by force if they wanted to, seeing how they were in control of anything outside of Insomnia.

Running a hand through his hair, Noctis released a sigh that he hadn’t realized he was holding. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he dialed your number, despite how late in the evening it was, he hoped you’d answer.

* * *

Walking into Noctis’s apartment was a lot more daunting now. Especially since he wanted to see you. 

A part of you thought he had somehow found out about the baby, which couldn’t have been true since you never actually told anyone since you had found out yourself. 

Instead, you steeled your nerves, and grabbed a spare key from your purse he had given you, and walked in. 

“Noct?” You asked, uncertainty in your tone.

You had found your boyfriend on his couch, looking like he just took a nap. He stood up to greet you, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your cheek.

“Hey.”

“it’s a little late for dinner don’t you think Noct?” You asked him, raising an eyebrow.

“Nah, it’s alright,” He responded, as you joined him on the couch, “I’m not hungry, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

~~OhShitHeKnew.~~

You tried to keep a calm and neutral look on your face, which you hoped was working, “Uh, sure thing, you know you can talk to me about anything.”

Seeing his face fall somewhat, you started to grow a little worried, when you placed a comforting hand on his knee, he finally looked up.

…Was that guilt in his eyes?

“Noctis is everything alright? You’re worrying me a little bit.”

He sighed, “The one good thing I can tell you is that the Nifs finally offered a peace treaty and end the war. But the bad news is that I have to travel to Altissia, I don’t even know how long the trip will take.”

You gave him an understanding smile, as the relief had begun to flow through you, “That’s okay, Noct. I can always call you or something-”

“It’s…not that simple,” He explained, you let him go on, “The reason why I’m going to Altissia is that the Nifs arranged a marriage between Luna and me. It was a two-part deal, that they’re basically forcing us to go through with.’”

It was silent for a few seconds, and there was a sad look in your boyfriend’s eyes, “(Y/N)… I wish there was another way, I’m so sorry.”

You blinked, too surprised to say anything. Noctis had too much on his plate right now, and you would be no better in adding on to it. It wasn’t like he could stay with you either, he had to leave, he had no choice in the matter-

“___?” His voice broke you away from your thoughts, “Are you okay?”

_Most likely not_ , you wanted to answer. 

But instead, you shocked yourself, blurting, “I’m pregnant.”

At least now, you didn’t have to worry about telling him. A part of you wished you could say that you told him this news and accepted that he wouldn't be able to help you, knowing fully well how Niflheim got sick enjoyment from toying with their enemies.

But you didn't, instead, you find yourself leaving his apartment almost as soon as you had told him, his shocked face being the last thing you saw before closing the door behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "Noctis' girlfriend discovers that she is pregnant and Noctis has to tell her about his engagement to Lunafreya"


End file.
